Mi ultimo dia contigo
by Distroyer
Summary: En su lecho de muerte, Dib Membrana se pone a recordar parte de lo que vivió, y sobre todo, recuerda a Zim, quien se fue desde hace muchos años. Inesperadamente, el irken regresa, pero para el tiempo que queda, no será mucho lo que puedan convivir juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JV, la trama me pertenece a mi. **

**Advierto que la pareja es ZADR. Si no te gusta, no leas. **

**De paso tambien advierto que la historia es muy triste y trágica.**

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Hola a cualquier persona que lea estas últimas palabras.

Solo espero que esa seas tú Gaz, o cualquiera de mis sobrinos, Daz o Kaz.

Lo único que me gustaría hacer en estos momentos es desahogarme escribiendo un pequeño resumen sobre todo lo que ha sido mi vida entera. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, pero así es como son las personas mayores; hacen cosas sin pensarlo realmente.

Me gustaría empezar diciendo mi nombre. Soy Dib Membrana…y tengo ochenta y cinco años.

Estoy sintiendo mi muerte muy de cerca. Ya la veo venir. Esta casi a la vuelta de la esquina y viene por mí. Creo que ni siquiera podré sobrevivir a este día.

En fin. Me diagnosticaron cáncer hace ya mucho tiempo. Tenía unos cuarenta años. Dijeron que era posible que lo haya heredado de alguno de mis padres. Y siendo que mi madre falleció debido a eso, y tiempo después mi padre, yo estoy condenado a lo mismo.

Para mí, fue una noticia terrible. Nunca pensé poder enfermarme de algo tan grave como el cáncer. De por sí, ya anteriormente sufrí de una horrible depresión cuando era solo un adolescente, y la depresión regresó cuando me enteré de esto; pero, de algo tenía que morirme de cualquier forma.

Y sí. Como lo leen, tuve depresión (Querida Gaz, tú más que nadie lo sabe.)…cuando tenía quince años.

Desde niño, me apasionó todo lo paranormal. Pasaba horas sin dormir sentándome en la azotea de la casa, esperando captar alguna señal que indicara la presencia cercana de ovnis. Hice varios viajes al bosque porque siempre quise poder tomarle una fotografía a Pie Grande.

Aunque claro, todos esos fetiches eran poco, comparados a mi insana obsesión por cierto extraterrestre que llegue a conocer. Era un irken, porque provenía del planeta Irk, y su nombre era Zim. Él vino a la tierra con la misión de apoderarse de ella y de todos los seres humanos para convertirlos en esclavos. Era mi deber defenderlos a todos para evitar que eso pasara. Yo era el único que podía detener a Zim.

Pero después de tanto de convivir junto con él, de enfrentármele en tantas batallas, esa cercanía con su persona despertó distintos sentimientos en mí. Llegó un momento en que ya no lo odiaba, al contrario, le quería. Pero era muy estúpido, según pensaba yo, el sentirme atraído sentimentalmente con una criatura ajena a este planeta. Y por eso mantuve esa verdad en secreto, pero no duró mucho. Cuando finalmente estuve dispuesto a confesárselo todo (Porque pensé que sería lo mejor para mí mismo. Tanto tiempo ocultando los sentimientos no es bueno. Eso es lo que mucha gente dice.)…él se marchó.

Se lo dije, y se marchó.

Recuerdo bien que al principio, Zim no logró comprender lo que quería decirle. Después me amenazó con que no volviera a su base, me amenazó con que nunca más volviera a verlo. Se puso muy enojado; y no pude comprender por qué se comportó así.

De todas formas, no le hice caso. Al día siguiente regresé, y para mi sorpresa, la base de Zim ya no estaba. No había nada ahí, solo un terreno baldío. Ni siquiera los vecinos supieron explicarme que pasó con esa extraña casa verde. Pareciera como si el mismo Zm les hubiera borrado las memorias para que olvidaran que alguna vez estuvo ahí. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso tuvo que ver con lo que le dije? ¿Acaso habrá sido que se fue por mi culpa? Nunca deja de atormentarme ese pensamiento. Se fue por mi culpa.

Desde ese día, me puse muy mal. No comía. No dormía. Y mis calificaciones empeoraron en la escuela.

Zim ocupaba a cada momento mi mente. Me preguntaba a cada instante que es lo que estaría haciendo en esos precisos momentos, allá afuera, en el espacio. ¿Acaso estaría bien? ¿Estaría en su planeta hogar? ¿Estaría conquistando algún otro planeta que no fuera este?

Ahí es donde la depresión apareció. Fueron los peores días de mi vida. Sentía como si ya naba tuviera sentido. Zim era lo único que me impulsaba a seguir adelante; adelante con mis estudios paranormales, pero si ya no estaba ¿Entonces cual era mi propósito? Ninguno.

Superé la depresión gracias a que acepte ir a terapias con un psicólogo. Pero aun así, hay momentos en que me acuerdo de él. Es inevitable, y me pongo demasiado triste.

Como sea, aquella fue la última vez que vi a Zim.

Ha pasado el tiempo y sin embargo, yo nunca pude dejar de quererle.

Dib se detuvo en su escrito. La garganta le ardió de repente y tuvo que toser para que el ardor parara. Ya hasta eso le costaba trabajo hacer. Cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera, lo debilitaba rápidamente.

Se las arregló para hacer que su almohada se sintiera más cómoda, y después recargó en ella su espalda.

A la libreta en donde hacia su apunte ya casi se le terminaban las hojas, así que solo se limitó a escribir lo siguiente para acabar su relato:

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Lo sigo queriendo. Hasta este momento. Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, lo seguiré queriendo.

Comenzó a sentir sueño. Su reciente tos hizo que le doliera el pecho. Dejó la libreta en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y después se recostó. Tenía sueño, quería dormir. Una vez que estuvo bien tapado entre las cobijas, empezó a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Zim.

Había noches en que soñaba con él. Soñaba que regresaba y se quedaba a su lado por siempre. Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más…aunque sea una última vez…

Entre sueños le pareció escuchar el ruido de algo que golpeaba contra su ventana muy fuertemente. Con pesar volvió a abrir los ojos pare ver que ocurría.

Lo que pudo ver desde su lugar fue un crucero voot flotando frente a su ventana, y un pequeño irken intentando abrirla desde afuera, mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre los hombros de una unidad S.I.R de ojos color cian que levitaba con ayuda de sus jets en los pies.

El irken finalmente entró en la habitación, y Dib le oyó decir su nombre.- ¿Dib?

Él sabía quién era ese irken. Era Zim.

Estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Seguía igual de bajito, y pareciera como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado sobre él.

Que maravilloso era. Ahí estaba, justamente en su habitación. Había dicho su nombre.

Que mal que aquello solo fuera un sueño, igual que muchos anteriores. No era real. Si lo fuera, entonces Zim se vería un poco más grande… ¿Cómo decirlo?...más maduro.

Quizás esa era otra de las desventajas que se tienen cuando ya se es muy viejo. Se empiezan a imaginar cosas que no son. Solo era su mente reflejándole a Zim tal y como solía conocerlo.

El pequeño irken se acercó hasta su cama. Si era un sueño, todo se veía tan verdadero.

-Dib… ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

-¿Soy yo? ¿Y qué me dices de ti?-Preguntó con voz muy débil.- ¿Tú eres realmente Zim? ¿O eres solo producto de mi mente jugándome sucio? ¿Eres otro sueño engañoso?

-Dib…he vuelto.-Dijo Zim sonriéndole con esos ojos magenta tan encantadores, en lo que colocaba una de sus manos enguantadas sobre su mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib palmó la mano que tenía sobre la mejilla. Al sentirla, abrió sus ojos dorados en señal de sorpresa; nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello…bueno, de hecho sí se lo había imaginado, pero jamás pensó que en realidad fuera a pasar. Casi se vuelve loco en ese mismo instante, aunque según el resto de la gente, Dib ya estaba loco desde antes de nacer. 

-Zim…-Musitó quedamente.-Oh Zim…estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.-No soltó la mano del contrario en ningún momento para que este no la apartara. 

-A mí también me da gusto volver.-Dijo Zim sonriéndole. 

Dib suspiró.-Solo mírate…estás igual que siempre, no has cambiado ni un poquito…-Su voz se volvió un poco triste después.-en cambio yo…-No continuó lo que decía porque unos pequeños golpeteos se escucharon desde afuera de su ventana. 

Era G.I.R queriendo entrar y haciendo ruido para llamar la atención de quienes estaban dentro de la habitación. El robot la abrió y se introdujo, para después velozmente posarse encima de la cama y gritar totalmente excitado.- ¡Mary!-Dib siente como si casi se fuera a quedar sordo. G.I.R había gritado muy cerca de uno de sus oídos. 

-¡Ouch! Más despacio.-Sugirió este algo aturdido. 

-Aww Mary, te extrañe mucho.-Se abrazó a su cuello tiernamente. 

-¿Mary?-Pensó.-Nunca aprenderás mi nombre ¿Verdad?-Le dio a G.I.R una mirada divertida en lo que correspondía al abrazo. 

-¡G.I.R quítate de encima!-Le gritó Zim.- ¡Estás estorbándole a Dib! 

-Oh no, déjalo. No me estorba para nada.-Dijo este. 

-Mary ¿Por qué estás tan diferente?-Preguntó G.I.R luego de observar el rostro del humano. 

-Es cierto Dib.-Concordó el alíen.-Te noto muy diferente. ¿Qué te pasó? 

G.I.R rio graciosamente intentando no hacerlo demasiado fuerte.-Mary se parece a los ancianitos que alimentan a las palomas en el parque con maíz…quiero maíz. ¿Tienes maíz Mary? ¡Quiero maíz! 

-¡G.I.R no hagas esos comentarios!-Le reprochó su amo. 

-No Zim…tiene razón. Ahora soy…soy un anciano. He envejecido.-Mencionó con melancolía. 

Zim le miró sin comprender.- ¿Envejecido?-Preguntó. 

-Sí. Envejecido. -Reiteró.- ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?-El otro negó con la cabeza.-Claro, debí suponerlo. Seguramente tu especie es de la clase de aliens que no envejecen nunca ¿O sí?... ¿Sabes lo que son los cumpleaños? 

-No. 

-Son celebraciones que hacen los humanos para indicar que uno de nosotros ya ha cumplido un año más de vida. Cumple-años.-Separó la palabra.-Por eso se le llama así. Y yo…ha he tenido bastantes cumpleaños. Cada vez que eso ocurre, las personas se van haciendo viejas. 

-Oh, entonces es por eso… 

-Así es. 

-¿Y entonces por qué no dejas de cumplir años? 

Dib se rió, más por la gran inocencia que poseía Zim, que por la misma pregunta.-Cumplir años es algo que no se puede evitar. Tarde o temprano a cada persona le llega su cumpleaños, aunque no lo celebres. 

-Oh…-Exclamo el irken.-Pues…al parecer, cumplir años hace que la gente cambie mucho ¿No? Antes recuerdo que tu cabello era negro, y ahora es blanquizco; tu voz antes sonaba llena de vitalidad, y ahora parece débil…y tu piel está toda arrugada.-Señaló.-La última vez que te vi no estabas así. 

-La última vez…-Repitió Dib con nostalgia.-La última vez que me viste Zim, fue hace setenta años…-Zim desvió la mirada tristemente. Las palabras del humano le hicieron avergonzarse.- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso fue por lo que te dije?-Preguntó con voz dolida. Zim seguía sin mirarle.-…Fue por eso…lo sabía… 

-¡N-no, no Dib!-Se apresuró el otro.- ¡E-eso no tiene nada que…! Q-quiero decir…-Entrelazó sus dedos unos con otros.-sí, tal vez tengas razón pero… 

-¿Y ahora por qué vuelves?-Le interrumpió. 

-P-porque… 

-¡El amo extrañaba mucho a Mary!-Se adelantó el robotito. 

-Sí.-Dijo Zim.-Pensé en eso que dijiste y…ahora aquí estoy.-Sonrió. 

-… ¿Setenta años solo para eso? 

-¿Eh?... 

-Me dices que lo pensaste, y ahora estás aquí ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirme que me odias o…o…o que también me amas?...Mira Zim, sea lo que sea que pienses hoy por hoy….sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto para venir y darme una respuesta, eh? Setenta años esperándote… 

-¡Dib! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que regresar hasta acá me costó trabajo? ¡Hice un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo!… ¡Lo hice por ti!… ¡Porque le importas a Zim! Me importas mucho... 

-Y tú a mí, pero… 

-¡Tuve que tolerar montones de asteroides en el camino de regreso!, ¡Agujeros de gusano!, ¡Gaste casi todo mi dinero en cada parada que hacía para recargar mi voot ¿Y piensas enojarte porque tardé demasiado? 

-Bueno, ¿Y cómo se supone que reaccione? Sí, estoy feliz, pero por otro lado, si te importo…nunca te hubieras marchado, para empezar…te hubieras ahorrado todas esas molestias en el camino. 

-Zim lo siente, en serio. En ese entonces no sabía…y ahora lo sé. Además, para Zim el tiempo allá en el espacio transcurre de forma diferente. Si para el Dib pasaron setenta años, para Zim solo siete. Y lo lamento. No lo pensé de esa forma. 

Dib suspiró sujetándose el puente de la nariz.-Siete, setenta… ¡Setecientos años! ¡¿Qué importa?! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí desde que te fuiste! ¡Mi vida se volvió tan…miserable! ¡Más de lo que ya era antes de conocerte! ¡A veces deseé que eso no hubiera pasado, para no lamentarme cada día que no estabas!... 

-¡Lo lamento!-Zim se había desesperado. Apretaba sus puños para poder calmarse, y había gritado ese "lo lamento" tan fuerte que Dib no pudo seguir discutiendo con él. G.I.R por el contrario se asustó tanto que volvió a salir por la ventana, rompiéndola. Había salido gritando y de un solo salto. Cayó al suelo de frente, pero se paró como si nada le hubiera pasado. Vio a una pequeña ardilla que pasaba por ahí. 

-Ardillita. ¡Ardillita, espera! ¡Yo te amo!-Comenzó a llorar porque el pequeño animal se alejaba sin prestarle atención.- ¡Regresa ardillita! ¡Tú y yo somos amigos!-Y se fue persiguiéndola. 

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Zim no se preocupó por su robot. Sabía que estaba bien con el hecho de oírle perseguir a la ardilla. Pero Dib ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para lidiar con una ventana rota.-Ahemm…-Zim se aclaró la garganta.-Como te decía, Dib. Tú no lo entiendes. Zim regresó a Irk. Regresé allá porque…al principio me sentí confundido con lo que dijiste…luego…sentí miedo, era un miedo inexplicable…y Zim tenía que pensar bien las cosas. Como sabía que no dejarías de molestarme por el momento con eso, quise privacidad para mí, y pensé "¿Qué mejor lugar que en el espacio?". Pero lo peor fue cuando regresé a mi planeta.-Dib le oía atentamente. No pensaba interrumpirle.- ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijeron los Altos? ¡Que era un inútil! Un irken inservible…un defecto. Mi PAK no funciona como el de los demás. Dijeron que hubiera sido mejor si eliminaban mi existencia; lo bueno es que Zim es bastante ágil como para que algo como es me pasara. Ellos lo sabían…y por eso su segunda opción fue enviarme a Comidortia como ayudante de cocina. El PAK siempre estuvo programado para tal cosa, pero mis sueños de ser invasor eran inquebrantables. Entonces me enviaron a la tierra. Todo fue siempre una misión falsa…solo querían que jamás volviera…y entonces ahí me di cuenta que el conocerte fue la mejor cosa que le pasara a Zim. El Dib siempre estaba ahí para detener mis planes, y eso me hacía sentir con la capacidad de dominar el planeta si alguna vez faltaras, me hacía sentir importante. Creías en mí. Y no importaba cuantas veces no me rindiera, tú tampoco lo hacías. Eso es algo que Zim siempre admiró.-Dib lo miraba con calma, como si quisiera asimilar todo lo que el irken le decía. Nunca se puso a pensar lo que realmente significaba él para Zim. Y por eso creía que este se había marchado, porque Dib no era nada. Pero estaba equivocado. 

-Regresaste.-Le sonrió.-Pero…no creo que te haya tomado tanto tiempo irte y volver… ¿Siete

años? 

-Debí haber vuelto mucho antes de eso, lo sé, pero…tuve miedo. Para ir y volver de Irk, para ti transcurrió un año. Entonces tuve miedo de que en todo ese tiempo tú te hubieras olvidado de Zim. Tuve miedo de que tal vez ya hubieras encontrado a alguien mejor, a otra humana. Y…bueno…yo… 

-Zim, espera.-Interrumpió.- Yo te aseguro que si hubiera encontrado a una chica que me amara, también la amaría a ella, hubiera tenido hijos, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Hasta Gaz tuvo más suerte que yo…bueno...no tanto. Cuando su "novio" se enteró de que estaba embarazada, la abandonó, y desde entonces se las ha tenido que arreglar sola para criar a sus hijos. Son unos buenos sobrinos ¿Sabes?-Sonrió.-…Pero en fin. A lo que iba…yo siempre fue el chico loco y extraño. Creo que nunca le agrade a nadie. Te juro que si hubiera amado a alguna chica que me correspondiera, lo hubiera hecho con todo mi ser, de no haber sido porque siempre jure amarte a ti primero. A ti, y a nadie más que a ti. 

-Dib…también te amo. Perdóname por haberme tardado en notarlo. 

-Ya no importa. Todo eso está en el pasado.-Después de sonreírle, abrió ambos brazos en señal de querer estrujar a su querido irken. Zim se acercó hasta él, y pudo sentir esa cálida sensación que solo un abrazo puede brindar. En ese abrazo se dijo todo lo que ni siquiera las palabras pueden expresar, todas las emociones guardadas en tantos años. 

-Ahora podremos estar juntos toda la vida…-Sonrió el alíen sin romper el abrazo. 

Dib entristeció al oírle. Estaba tan feliz de ser una persona muy importante para Zim, hasta se le aguaron los ojos, pero por eso mismo ¿Qué pasaría con Zim si él ya no estuviera? 

-O-oye Zim…t-tengo que decirte una cosa… 

-¿Qué? 

-Es que yo…yo…no creo que esto pueda durar…para toda la vida.

-¿D-de que estas hablando?-Se preocupó. 

Dib no se atrevía. Simplemente no podía decirle el futuro que le deparaba. La muerte... ¿Por qué justo ahora que estaban juntos? ¿Por qué…?-Zim…p-por favor…debes prometerme una cosa… 

-¿C-cuál? 

Extendió su mano y le tocó la mejilla, intentando tener un semblante alegre.-Zim, prométeme que seguirás con tu vida cuando me valla. 

-¿Irte? ¿Adónde te irás humano?-Pregunto este, dejándose acariciar. Parecía confundido con lo que Dib le dijo. 

Dib no lo soportó más. Las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos y corrieron a través de sus mejillas.-Lo…lo siento…-Se las secó con el dorso de su mano izquierda.-S-solo…hazme un favor… 

-Sí Dib, dime. 

-Abrázame otra vez… 

Zim obedeció. Debido a su pequeño tamaño en comparación al humano, le fue fácil a este último soportar todo el peso de alíen encima suyo. Al tenerlo ahí, comenzó a acariciarle las antenas de una manera cariñosa. A Zim le gustaba. Le hacía sentir relajado. 

Por la posición en la que estaba el irken, no tardó en escuchar un curioso ruido. "Bum-bum, Bum-bum…" 

-¿Qué es eso que suena?... ¿Es tu corazón, Dib? Suena gracioso… 

-Sí ¿Verdad?-Dijo con voz queda. Un fuerte ataque de tos le comenzó de repente. 

-¿Dib, está bien?-Preguntó el otro, alarmado. 

-S-sí…-Dijo con algo de dificultad.-S-solo n-necesito…agua…-Seguía tosiendo. Zim se apresuró a tomar un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita de al lado, y con mucho cuidado se la dio de tomar al humano.-G-gracias.-La tos se le había calmado. Una vez fuera de peligro, Zim retomó la posición en la que se había quedado, abrazando a su Dib. 

-¿Seguro que no hay algo más que quieras que haga por ti? 

Dib no le respondió de inmediato, meditaba que es lo que le pediría a Zim, aun sin dejar de acariciar sus antenas.-Una última cosa…Zim…cuando ya no escuches más los latidos de mi corazón…solo quiero que cumplas con la promesa que te dije… 

-¿La de…continuar con mi vida?-Dib asintió.-Pero…Zim no comprende… ¿Adónde es que te irás? 

-…La verdad no lo sé…pero…tú solo prométemelo… ¿Está bien? 

-Sí.-Tan acorrucado estaba sobre Dib, que poco a poco comenzaba a adormilarse y a cerrar los ojos. Dib hacia lo mismo, no le importó que Zim estuviera sobre él. 

-Nunca olvides que te amo, Zim…-Agradecía infinitamente el que Zim hubiera pasado aquel último día con él, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, pero eso era lo que más importaba.

Cuando Zim apenas comenzaba a despabilarse, estiró su cuerpo un poco para estar más despierto. Debajo suyo Dib aun dormía. Tenía una expresión serena en su rostro. A Zim esto lo alegró. Quiso recostar su cabeza una vez más en el pecho del humano, los latidos que hacia su corazón le sonaron a Zim como una linda cancioncita que le ayudó a dormirse…pero… ¿Ahora qué pasaba? Un poco desconcertado, Zim alejó su cabeza un poco, para después volverla a acercar al pecho de Dib. 

No oía los latidos… 

Quizás no estuviera poniendo la cabeza en el lugar apropiado, o sus antenas se estaban quedando sordas…no. Debía ser la primera opción, porque las antenas de un irken nunca podían quedarse sordas. Zim intentaba captar el más leve sonido, el más leve que se asemejara a un latido y…nada. 

Zarandeó un poco al humano para hacerlo despertar pero no le funcionaba. Dib no respondía. 

Con ambas manos le tomó del rostro y lo observó fijamente. Ahora todo el cuerpo de Dib lo sentía un poco frio. 

-Dib…Dib, levántate.-Le decía.-Por favor levántate…-Sin saber porque, pero de sus ojos las lágrimas salían. Se estaba desesperando. Ahora comprendía que nada de lo que hiciera podría resultar. Dib dormía tan tranquilamente que pareciera que no fuera a despertar nunca. Con rapidez, Zim se levantó de la cama. Le costó trabajo poder salirse por la ventana, ya que los bordes puntiagudos que habían quedado podrían cortarle y él no quería eso. Finalmente volvió a su voot de un ágil salto para llegar a él. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, G.I.R volvió a aparecer aun intentando atrapar a la ardilla.-¡G.I.R ven aquí!-Soltó Zim aun lagrimeando. Su voz se oía bastante enojada y eso espantó a su robot. 

-¿Amo, que le pasa? 

-¡Solo súbete!-Habló con rabia- G.I.R le obedeció de inmediato, porque parecía que si no hacía caso, Zim era capaz de hacerle algo muy malo. Una vez que estuvo todo preparado, emprendieron el vuelo. 

-Amo ¿A dónde vamos? 

Zim solo suspiro con cansancio, pero no le respondió. Iba muy atento viendo el firmamento que estaba frente a ellos y no pensaba distraerse contestando a las preguntas de su ayudante.

-

Un par de adultos bajaban de su auto, Daz y Kaz, estacionándose frente a la casa de su vieja madre Gaz, quien por cierto, también los acompañaba en el auto. Los tres acababan de regresar del supermercado.  
>-Iré a ver como esta mi tío.-Dijo Daz, dejando a Kaz encargarse de bajar a su madre del auto con mucho cuidado, y posteriormente el mandado que compraron. Apenas Kaz regresaba por la segunda vuelta de bolsas, cuando su hermano bajó las escaleras con rapidez; se veía alarmado.-Mamá, Kaz…mi tío…mi tío no despierta…creo que ya…y…la ventana…la ventana está rota. <p>

-Oh no…no, no me digas eso.-Menciono su madre. Kaz soltó una exclamación de incredulidad. Con pesadez, Gaz se levantó del sofá, y tan rápido como sus pasos se lo permitían, hizo un esfuerzo con ayuda de sus hijos para subir a la planta alta al cuarto de su hermano. 

Sutilmente Gaz coloco dos de sus dedos delante de la nariz de Dib. No sentía su reparación. Los tres ahí presentes guardaron un minuto de silencio, hasta que Kaz soltó su llanto apoyándose del hombro de Daz. 

-H-hay que…llamar a un doctor que lo confirme.-Dijo este. 

-Hazlo.-Sugirió su madre. En lo que Daz se encargaba de este asunto, Kaz salió de la habitación aun llorando y lamentándose por su tío.-Oh Dib…moriste solo…me hubiera gustado estar contigo en tus últimos momentos.-Gaz miro hacia lo que quedaba de ventana. Aún faltaba averiguar que o quien provocó semejante cosa.

-

El voot se detuvo justamente encima de un vasto mar. El sol del atardecer hacia el agua brillar hermosamente antes de que este fuera a ocultarse en el oeste. Zim desplegó el vidrio de la nave hacia atrás por completo, y luego se puso de pie en su propio asiento asomándose hacia abajo para mirar toda aquella cantidad de agua. 

-¿Amo, que hacemos aquí?-Dijo G.I.R mirando también hacia abajo. 

-…Sé que te lo prometí Dib…-Zim parecía más bien estar hablándole al viento, ahora con la vista hacia enfrente.-seguir con mi vida…te lo prometí…-Las lágrimas de nuevo asomaban por sus ojos.-pero…no puedo…si no estás… ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir?... 

-… ¿Amo?... 

-G.I.R-Volteó a mirarle.-harías todo lo que tu amo Zim te pidiera ¿Cierto? 

-Sí… 

-Entonces ven.-G.I.R se acercó al asiento del piloto y tomó de la mano a Zim como si fuera su hermanito menor.-Saltaremos G.I.R…-Dijo este. 

-¿Está seguro amo? 

-Sí…-Zim tenía la mirada perdida. 

-¿No nos pasará nada? Creí que usted le tenía miedo al agua… 

-Solo mira el agua G.I.R…es hermosa…dan ganas de zambullirse en ella ¿Verdad? 

-¡Sí!-Contestó feliz.- ¡Yo quiero ir primero!-Con la mirada de aprobación del irken, el robot saltó-¡Wiiii…!-Y solo se vio un pequeño chapuzón que se formó en el agua. 

-Me toca…-Antes de hacer lo mismo que su robot, Zim programó el voot para autodestruirse en diez segundos. 

La cuenta regresiva comenzó. Diez, nueve…y Zim relajaba todo su cuerpo y sus músculos antes de atreverse. Una vez más miro hacia abajo, y se armó de valor. Cinco, cuatro…-Nunca olvides que también te amo, Dib…-Tres, dos… 

Zim salto. 

Y después…la nave explotó.


End file.
